Jealousy
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: AU. Erol is jealous of Jak and Keira's relationship so he decides to confront her about it. He turns nasty and leaves her for dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now I don't normally write Jak and Daxter fics but it's my absolute favourite game and I was reading some the other day so I thought I'd have a go. It's quite short but contains a **_**lot**_** of fluff (Jak and Keira of course) and Erol is a nasty person in this. So I hope you like it and please review!!! It is Christmas after all D Very AU, because I know Erol is all cybernetic in the third one but I just thought he'd be extremely jealous of Jak and Keira's relationship. Set just after Jak 2.**

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog, not me...unfortunately.

* * *

**

Keira was bent double, the welding mask covering the top half of her face to protect her eyes from the sparks as she worked on the jet-board she had given to Jak. He had been down in the sewers when a particularly nasty metal head had attacked, he had had to jump out of the way to avoid being viciously bitten but the creature had sunk it's fangs into the board instead and severely dented the bodywork. Her stereo played out some soft rock music as she worked and every now and then she did a happy little jig to the next spot feeling totally happy with the world. Jak had just defeated the metal head leader and all that was left to do now was to get rid of the thousands that still survived in the slums of the city and, mainly, in the sewers. It would be a long, hard job but they would get through it, especially with Jak as one of the main waste-landers and hero of the city. She sighed as she thought of him, his blonde hair with light green highlights, his big captivating blue eyes and his toned body, he had changed a lot during his time in prison and Keira had sworn to herself that if she ever found out who was responsible for helping the Baron pump dark eco into him then she'd really be shortening someone's life-span. She hummed to the music as she continued to do the best she could to smooth out the jet-boards surface; it simply wouldn't be the same again if it had a huge big dent on the front, it would spoil the balance and everything and she really didn't feel like making a new one, especially when this one had been so fiddly to make that she had nearly thrown it out onto the race track to be crushed by speeding racers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She was so busy that she didn't notice the horribly scarred krimzon guard walk into her workshop until he cleared his throat, obviously to get her attention. She jumped, dropped her tool and whipped the mask off her face. She turned to face him and gasped in surprise, barely recognising him underneath all the scars.

"_Erol_!?"

"Hello Keira" He sounded menacing as he came towards her, making her back away a couple of steps so that she bumped into the table that held the jet-board.

"I thought you were dead, you crashed into all that dark eco…" he cut over her

"No, I survived…just…although you don't seem to be too happy about that fact" He came to a stop right in front of her, and placed his left hand casually on the table next to her but still standing directly in front of her, so that she was trapped there.

"Of course I'm pleased that you aren't dead, just a surprise that's all" He used to be decent looking, Keira thought as she took in the horrible twisted burn scars all over his face, her thoughts were disturbed by his annoyed voice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said, the menacing tone in his voice increasing, obviously very self-conscious that he was going to be scarred for life.

"I'm sorry…I…" She stuttered, getting slightly scared of how close and how threatening he was.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss if I'm alive or dead, I came to see if the rumours were true" She was truly confused for a moment.

"What rumours?"

"The rumours that you are consorting with that dark eco _freak…_" he spat the word out angrily, as if hoping it would cause her physical pain.

"…You've been seen by some of my guards who tell me that you got quite cosy with him in some restaurant, you do know he's an extremely dangerous animal don't you?" His words angered Keira, who wanted nothing more than to bring her knee up where it would really hurt him. She stood up to her full height, which was really nothing compared to him, but she stood her ground nonetheless.

"Jak is _not_ a freak…or an animal, he's a kind, considerate person who's had a hard life, one that wasn't made any easier by some cruel, sadistic twat who obviously likes nothing better than causing people pain and who deliberately pumped him full of dark eco for some twisted experiments." The next thing she knew was that his free hand had curled around her neck and squeezed, only slightly, but enough to make her splutter.

"Aww, you really think I'm a…what was it? 'Cruel sadistic twat', I thought you liked me Keira" Her eyes widened in surprise as what he had just said hit her like a hard slap in the face.

"You mean…_you…_did that to him?" she managed to choke out, before he tightened his hold and lifted her up slightly, so that she had to stand on the tips of her toes to ease the pressure slightly. He didn't answer, instead diverting the subject back to the fact she had spent some time with Jak, she could see the jealousy and hatred burning through his eyes as he continued.

"So…is he a good kisser? Or am I going to have to show you how it's really done?" Keira's eyebrows nearly shot into her blue hairline in surprise and disgust at the thought of him carrying out that very action. In truth, she had never kissed Jak, it was still a moment waiting to happen and she wanted it to be perfect. The thought of kissing this man who had such a painful hold on her, a hold that was tightening with each passing second, made her feel physically sick.

"I…we never…" His face adopted a mocking expression at her words.

"Aww, the happy couple haven't kissed yet, well, if I get my way, you never will" As he finished his sentence, his grip around her neck tightened considerably so that she couldn't breathe. She coughed and spluttered, bringing her own hands up to try and prise his fingers away, but he was too strong for her, pushing her up against the wall and lifting her up so that her feet left the floor completely. She thought of Jak as the remaining air left her lungs, and as she struggled to draw breath she wondered if he'd come back for his jet-board early and save her from this green-eyed monster. She saw darkness creeping in around the edges of her vision, and the sight of Erol in front of her blurred until she couldn't make him out any more. The darkness was too much for her to take and it soon overcame her. She felt the pressure around her throat vanish and she vaguely heard him turn and walk away, but that was the last thing she knew as she felt her knees collide with the concrete floor and she fell to the ground, unconscious, in front of her work surface.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jak jogged past the black and yellow bollards towards Keira's workshop, his long blonde hair flicking behind him, eager to see her again, so eager in fact that he had come early for his jet-board. He was so lost in thoughts of her that he didn't see the krimzon guard come rushing out until he bumped his shoulder as he ran past. He turned, snapping quickly out of his reverie as anger quickly crept to the surface, even more so because of it being a guard that had brushed past him, if it had been a civilian he wouldn't have thought anything about it.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The guard turned around and Jak felt a rush of shock and hatred as he took in the heavily maimed face, then realised who it was.

"How did you survive that crash?" he asked angrily. Erol just laughed and changed the subject…to Keira.

"I think your little mechanic has had an accident…freak!" he jabbed his thumb in the direction of her workshop then turned tail and ran as fast as he could, past the bollards and into the hustle and bustle of the city. Fear gripped at Jak's insides as he thought of Keira and what Erol had possibly done to her. He sprinted into her workshop, panicking when he couldn't see her. He rushed past the green curtain, looking around desperately.

"Keira!?...Keira where are you?" He saw a discarded tool underneath the table that held his jet-board; his eyes ran along the floor, seeing a mop of blue hair that belonged to the very woman he loved. The horror of seeing her hurt made him stumble slightly and time itself seemed to stand still as he took in the sight of her lying there. He came to his senses quickly and he rushed forward, dropping to his knees beside her and checking her neck for a pulse. A wave of relief swept through him as he felt a miraculous pulse beat against his fingers. He took hold of her shoulder gently and slowly turned her over, sliding one arm beneath her head to support her. His other hand came up to stroke her cheek gently, as if the tenderness would wake her up.

"Keira?..." he whispered, shaking her head slightly "…Keira, wake up, please" To his enormous relief she stirred slightly and moaned quietly, thought her eyes stayed shut.

"Keira…please, wake up" Her eyes opened, as if in slow motion and her face shone with relief when he came into focus. She opened her mouth to say his name but nothing came out, instead she started coughing violently, clutching Jak's tunic with one hand as she clutched her throat in pain. He lifted her off the ground slightly to hold her close as she caught her breath.

"It's OK, I've got you" he rubbed her back soothingly as her last cough died down and she looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but concern as he looked down at her in his arms. This time, she managed to croak something out.

"Jak…thank Mar, I thought I was going to die" she let a tear escape her eye and run down her cheek. Jak brushed it away lightly with his thumb.

"Shh, shh, you're OK, I've got you, you're safe" She saw a streak of purple suddenly flash through his eyes.

"The next time I see Erol, he's _dead_!" Hearing his name suddenly made her remember something he had said to her while choking the life out of her. She tried to sit up in his arms but he held her close to his chest.

"Just lie still for a moment, make sure you're OK" To be honest, he was enjoying holding her in his arms, being so close to her.

"Jak…he said, Erol I mean, he told me that he was the one who tortured you" At her words, Jak averted his eyes but she brought her hand up to his cheek and turned his gaze back to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring it up, I was just shocked because he acted like such a gentleman towards me" He gave her a sad, long look before replying.

"I told you…" he said softly "…he's not what you thought he was"

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you" He shook his head and they looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before Jak lowered his head slowly towards hers. She lifted her head slightly to close the gap and their lips joined in a long awaited kiss. She let her hand run through his hair as he deepened the kiss, their tongues entwining together and exploring each others mouths for the first time.

After what seemed like hours, he pulled away, kissing the tip of her nose before opening his eyes and smiling at her. She smiled back, blushing slightly before Jak spoke.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that" She giggled.

"About the same length of time I have?" He grinned before his expression changed back to one of concern.

"Are you OK now?"

"Yes, I think so" He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He lifted her up off the floor gently and set her feet on the ground, keeping hold of her for a moment to make sure she could stand without falling over. He frowned when he noticed a slight mark on her neck. He took hold of her chin and gently lifted it up so he could see it. Anger bristled through him as he saw red-purple finger marks starting to show up on her neck.

"I swear Keira, I'll make him pay" she smiled up at him.

"I'll do it myself if I ever see him again" He chuckled lightly

"I only came to get my jet-board, wasn't expecting you to be unconscious" She blushed slightly as she realised she hadn't quite finished it.

"Oh Jak, I'm sorry but it's not quite finished, I can get it done in a about an hour and fetch it to you"

"It's OK, don't worry about it, I can come back for it if you want, don't really trust you to be travelling when you were unconscious about 5 minutes ago." She shook her head.

"I feel fine, honestly…would I lie to you?" she gave him her sweetest smile and he couldn't do anything else but give in. He sighed then smiled.

"OK. Just don't come crying to me if you fall in the river on your way over" She giggled again.

"Where will you be?" She slinked her arms around his neck and sidled closer to him.

"Dax's new place, said I'd help him set a few new things up." He tugged her closer and dropped another soft kiss onto her lips, then rested his forehead against hers.

"OK, I'll bring it over when I've finished"

"Thank-you"

"Thank-_you_ Jak, you probably saved my life" He smiled.

"I'd do anything for you Keira, you know that" She smiled her brightest smile at him as he kissed her cheek, turned and walked out of her workshop, his long hair swishing behind him.

* * *

**Right, sorry if there's any mistakes, but it's 1 in the morning and I haven't gone over it. Please review, I'll love you for it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, I wanted to add another chapter because I couldn't help myself lol, just as fluffy as the last one and it has no plot whatsoever, just pure fluff, but not as long as the last chapter. Enjoy, and pretty please review. Is it true that they're bringing a new Jak game out?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; it all belongs to Naughty Dog.**

**Un-beta'd, so shoot me if there's any mistakes.

* * *

**

Half an hour later she was finished, she straightened up and took her welding mask back off, taking a cloth from her personal desk to wipe some grease off her face. She ran her hand over the jet-boards surface, all smooth. She smiled to herself before dismantling it from the table and holding it up to the light to see it from a different angle. Happy with the result she put it back down, plucked her fur coat from the coat-hanger, put it on and picked the jet-board back up, tucking it under her arm and locking everything up so that nothing would get stolen while she was away.

She headed past the bollards and out into the city, the cold air stinging at her exposed cheeks. Snow was falling very lightly over the city as children played around with things they had just gotten for Christmas; a parent keeping a watchful eye over them, although there was no need… now the Baron was no more the city was much safer. As she headed over one of the many bridges over the river, she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. Jak was right, she thought, she should have just let him come back for it and put her feet up to rest. She leant against the railing for a moment to regain her composure, and then she noticed someone about to take off. She walked over as quickly as she could, putting a hand on the side of the car to get the man's attention.

"Excuse me?" He looked over at her questioningly.

"Which way are you headed?" He looked her over for a moment before answering.

"I heard there was a new bar so I'm going to check it out…the 'Naughty Otter' or something, I want to see that huge metal head he supposedly defeated" Keira smiled, relieved.

"Naughty Ottsel…" she corrected him. "Listen, I'm headed the same way, could I perhaps cadge a lift? I'd walk but I feel really dizzy" He seemed to think about it for a moment before finally agreeing.

"Yeah sure, hop in" She sighed with relief, remembering Jak's words from earlier, _"Just don't come crying to me if you fall in the river on your way over" _She smiled to herself as she climbed into the seat next to him and he took off into the much less polluted sky.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About 10 minutes later, he pulled up outside Daxter's new joint and Keira hopped out, the jet-board tucked securely under her arm. She smiled over at the man who had been kind enough to give her a lift.

"Thanks a lot; I probably would have caused someone an accident if I'd continued walking." He chuckled

"It's no problem, anything to help a fellow civilian out." She smiled to show her gratefulness and hurried over to the building, opening the door and walking in, making sure to hold the door open for her driver as he walked in as well, looking around in awe and gasping in fear and surprise when he saw the huge head mounted on the wall. She saw Jak turn around at the sudden draft and saw his face light up when he saw her. She walked over to him and all but collapsed in his arms in a hug that made him stumble back a bit.

"Hey you" He smiled down at her fondly, kissing the top of her head as she buried her face in his tunic, breathing in his smell and feeling totally at peace with the world. She felt him chuckle as he asked.

"So… new boyfriend?" She looked up at him in shock, totally confused.

"You what!?" she stood up straight in his arms so she could see his face properly. She could hear the joke in the question but also could see the seriousness and jealousy in his eyes. He nodded over in the direction of the man who had walked in with her and she gasped in shock and amusement.

"Oh _Jak_ don't be stupid, he just gave me a lift that's all, I felt dizzy and nearly fell over on the way here so I asked him if he could give me a lift" His concern for her instantly overtook his other emotions.

"You felt dizzy? Are you OK now? How do you feel? I should have come back over for it instead." She giggled and put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Stop worrying I'm fine, you had to help Dax out here and I thought I'd be OK" She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him, placing the jet-board on the table next to them as she did so. He responded to the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, losing himself in her feel and smell and taste. But before they could get any further, a shrill annoying voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Would you two stop swapping spit and help me put this trophy up here?" Jak sighed while Keira giggled once more, he kissed her nose and released her, turning to lift the orange Ottsel up so that he could mount said trophy on the wall. She heard him still complaining as Jak helped him screw it to the wall securely.

"Jeez, why can't you two get a room? Every time I see you two together you're so soppy."

"Stop moaning Dax, and pass me that hammer" She smiled and turned around to look up and examine the huge head again, the golden gem still shining brightly above its eyes and reflecting the light. She suppressed a shudder, remembering what Jak had told her about it being disguised as Kor, she couldn't believe that they had thought Kor so friendly and helping, even trusting him to look after the kid while they rebelled against the Baron. The next big surprise was that the kid had turned out to be Jak, and that this horrible place was where he started out. A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and into the present.

"Hey, you OK? You look a bit distant." She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Yeah, fine…just…memories, you know" He smiled in understanding and pulled her towards him in a comforting hug; she wrapped her arms around him and sighed, happy that they had finally found their feelings for each other. He seemed to be feeling the same because he brought his hand up, tilted her chin and kissed her passionately, not caring that there were other people around. She ended it, pecked his lips once more and smiled up at him, her face glowing. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her close to him, as if this moment would be their last. He then proceeded to say something she thought she would never hear him say; he rested his cheek on top of her hair and whispered, so quietly that she nearly missed it.

"I love you"

She sighed and squeezed her arms around him tighter.

"Oh Jak, I love you too" He grinned broadly and they stayed like that for a good while longer, while Daxter, who had overheard the whole conversation, rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Like I said, **_**totally**_** plotless, just an excuse for some fluff… although if I can think of some catastrophe to send them into I'll add another chapter. Until then, please review :D**


End file.
